Pac-Man Meets The Fox and the Hound
Pac-Man Meets The Fox and the Hound is a Pac-Man's Adventures film made by Hanna Barbera, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama (an owl), Dinky (a gold robin), Pac-Man and his family (Pac-People), Buster and Babs Bunny (two Rabbits), SpongeBob SquarePants (a sponge), Patrick Star (a starfish) and Boomer (a woodpecker) arranges Widow Tweed to adopt the little fox, Widow names the fox Tod, long for Toddler because since he reminds Tweed of a toddler. In a cottage of a hunter named Amos Slade, with his Greyhound hunting dog Chief, Slade introduces Chief his new Bloodhound puppy named Copper. Tod, Pooh and the others, and Cooper later becomes best of friends. Slade grows frustrated with Copper for wandering off to play which he thinks Copper is chasing Tod and sometimes catching him, so he places him on a leash. While Tod & Copper and the others play around at his home, Tod accidentaly awekens Chief. Slade ran after him and Pac-Man & his family & friends until they're stopped by Tweed. After an argument, Slade thinks of killing Tod at his first opportunity, now Chief & Copper go with Slade to a hunting ground, and Tod, Pac-Man & the rest are left at home. Big Mama tells Tod and the others that Copper would have to do as he is told with a song "Lack of Education", then Tod refuses Big Mama. Months pass and Copper & Tod grow to adulthood, in the night of Copper's return, Tod and the others talk to him, but ol' Chief awakens and Sladewoke up too and he goes after him again, but Copper tells him to run on to save him, but accidentaly Chief got hit by a train and badly gets Chief's leg turned around. Slade and Copper blame Tod for the accident. Tweed brings Tod to the woods to keep him away from Slade. Pac-Man and the others watched her doing it without being seen. Tod tries to stay in one place of the forrest but a mean badger shoos him away. Wile E. Coyote apportches Tod & tries to cheer him up, but Tod just feels sad. The next morning, Pac-Man and the others along with Big Mama decided to find Tod in the forest and they all introduce Tod to a female fox (vixen) named Vixey, then Tod falls in love. The next morning, Slade and Copper tresspass into the woods without anyone knowing. They hunt the two foxes and the others, but the battle is shifted to a big black grizzly bear. Slade trips and is caught in his own trap and drops his gun just out of reach. Copper fights the bear but is no match for it. Tod and Pac-Man and the others battled the bear until they fall down a waterfall. Tod was wounded except Pac-Man, his family & friends. Copper was here and Slade tried to shoot Tod and the others (as SpongeBob & Patrick start crying), Copper stopped Slade because he is Copper's friend. Slade dropped the gun and calms down. So he & Copper head back home. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man & Buster try their best then to get SpongeBob and Patrick to stop crying. In the morning, Boomer & Dinky find Squeeks (a caterpillar) turned into a butterfly and Tweed has trouble healing Slade with a plaster, Chief and Copper watches him and starts to sleep. While Copper was remembering what he and Tod said about being friends forever while they young, Tod and Vixey watch down at the houses from high above the forest and Pac-Man and his family go back to Pac-Land wile Buster & Babs go back to Acme Acres & SpongeBob & Patrick head back to Bikini Bottom. Trivia SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star & Buster & Babs Bunny guest star in the film. Wile E. Coyote makes a cameo after the badger shoos Tod out the 2nd time. Category:Pac-Man/Disney Films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Emotion Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films